Reflexo e Mascaras
by Dama 9
Summary: Sem saber o porque de Yuri agir de forma tão vingativa, Sora resolve ir sozinha lhe perguntar. Uma proposta tentadora de parceira não eé capaz de lhe convencer, fazendo ambos entenderem que algumas coisas simplesmente não tem respostas. SOra e Yuri.


Oi pessoal

Aqui estou eu, mas uma vez me metendo na história original e acrescentado algumas coisas que particularmente eu acho que todos tem curiosidade de saber como as coisas realmente aconteceram. Então, espero que gostem.

Essa fic se passa no meio do capitulo "O Fantástico Talento da Mia", só pra lembrar, é nessa hora que o Yuri tira o Kaleido Star do Carlos e a peça Liberdade é criada. Depois disso o Yuri consegue acabar de vez com isso. Então essa fic se baseia na ultima conversa que ele e Sora tiveram.

Sinceramente espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Nota: _Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me eprtencem, mas mesmo que minha anuee-chan diga que o Leon é o máximo, eu ainda amo o Yuri._

* * *

Legenda: 

Todos os diálogos começam com o nome do interlocutor.

Carlos: - ...;

(tudo entre parênteses significam pensamentos, ações ou reação imediata).

* * *

**_Reflexos e Máscaras_**

Quantas vezes ela iria ficar olhando para aquele botãozinho suspenso na parede; ela se perguntava. Sempre fora determinada, mas porque seus pés pareciam dois blocos de concreto que pesavam toneladas.

Já conversaram outras vezes. Não! Ele falara e ela ouvira seus conselhos, mas porque agora tudo parecia mais difícil. Agora não tinha como voltar, já chegara ali. Desistir, jamais.

Mesmo hesitando ela resolveu por fim, apertar a campainha.

**Alguns andares acima...**

O leve soar da campainha foi prontamente atendida pelo dono da casa. Com o cenho franzido, imaginando quem seria o visitante, ele respondeu:

**Yuri**: - Sim!

**Sora (séria):** - Sou eu! Sora Naegino.

**Yuri**: - Entre!

**No elevador...**

**Sora (pensando):** - E agora, já estou aqui, não da mais pra voltar, mas como eu vou falar pra ele. Ai! Ai! Ai! Porque isso tem que acontecer; ela se perguntou, já saindo do elevador e parando em frente à porta que deveria passar.

**Yuri (educadamente):** - Entre...! Sente-se.

**Sora**: Ah! Obrigada; ela respondeu sentando-se na poltrona que ele havia indicado. Enquanto o mesmo seguiu reto até postar-se do outro lado da sala, próximo à janela.

**Yuri**: Ah! Mas que bom que veio me visitar; ele disse gentilmente, com aquele olhar sereno de sempre.

**Sora (séria): **- Bom é **(fingindo) **sobre aquele convite que me fez outro dia. Você tinha razão o Kaleido Star virou um completo desastre. Não tem jeito... É um caso perdido. Sabe? Por isso eu quero saber se você ainda pode me aceitar no seu elenco?

**Olhe pra mim**

**Você pode pensar que você vê quem eu realmente sou**

**Mas você nunca me conhecerá**

**Sora (fingindo):** - Espero que não seja tarde de mais...; Ela mal pode terminar quando ele a cortou.

**Yuri (calmo):** Sora! Você representa muito mal.

**Sora (gota):** o.O

**Sora (pensando):** - Como ele pode parecer tão sereno desse jeito enquanto seus olhos demonstram tanta magoa, como não percebi isso antes; ela pensou, enquanto fitava atentamente o jovem a sua frente, sem contar a visão privilegiada dele sem camisa que fê-la ruborizar levemente, mas isso passou praticamente despercebido.

**Yuri (sério):** - Veio me falar alguma coisa, não é? – ele perguntou se aproximando e contornando a primeira poltrona próxima a mesa de centro.

**Todo dia**

**É como se eu jogasse uma parte de mim**

**Sora (hesitante):** - Eu só quero saber porque você esta querendo de toda forma acabar com o Kaleido Star. Me diga, por favor?

**Agora eu vejo**

**Se eu vestir uma máscara**

**Eu posso enganar o mundo**

**Mas eu não posso enganar meu coração**

**Yuri (pensando):** - Porque me sinto assim, sinto uma enorme paz invadir o ambiente, mesmo em dias comuns eu não consigo sentir isso. Será a presença da Sora? Não é possível, ou é?

**Quem é aquela menina que eu vejo**

**Me encarando por trás?**

**Quando meu reflexo mostrará**

**Quem eu sou por dentro?**

**Yuri (seu olhar começa a ganhar um brilho frio):** - Faz parte de uma vingança.

**Eu estou gora em um mundo**

**Onde eu tenho que esconder meu coração**

**E aquilo que acreditei**

**Sora (assustada):** Como?

**Mas de alguma maneira**

**Eu mostrarei ao mundo**

**O que esta dentro do meu coração**

**Yuri (se aproximando mais, parando ao lado a mesa de centro):** - Meu pai também foi um dos fundadores do Kaleido Star. Trabalhava como trapezista principal. Mas o Carlos planejou tudo para matá-lo.

**Sora (pensando):** - Não pode ser, mas deve ter sido um acidente. Se for o que estou pensando, foi um acidente; ela pensou enquanto um flash de memória lhe passava pela mente.

**--flash--**

**Fool (sério): **- Ele não me ouviu e acabou não conseguindo. Essa técnica, somente quando os escolhidos estão preparados é que poderá ser revelada ou do contrario ela pode te levar a morte.

**--fim do flash--**

**Sora (pensando):** - Idiota! Como não pensei nisso antes; ela se repreendeu mentalmente, mas qualquer pensamento racional foi mandado as favas quando Yuri num rápido movimento debruçou-se sobre a poltrona, como ele chegara ali tão rápido ela nunca saberia.

As duas mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado dos braços da poltrona e estrategicamente os lábios a milímetros de distancia para não se tocarem. Ele mal sabia o perigo que representava. Her! Na verdade ele sabia, mas a situação era deverás complicada para lembrar desse detalhe.

**Yuri (a encarando diretamente):** - Sora! Por favor, fique comigo?

**Quem é aquela menina que eu vejo**

**Me encarando**

**Sora (corada):** - Ah! Eu...Eu...;

**Porque meu reflexo é alguém**

**Que eu não conheço?**

**Yuri**: - Minha companhia precisa de uma trapezista principal e você tem o talento necessário para ocupar esse posto; ele falou olhando lhe diretamente, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse desviasse o olhar.

**Sora (sem consegui responder ainda):** - Eu... Eu;

**Yuri**: - Seja minha parceira e juntos vamos construir um novo Kaleido Star;

**Sempre há um coração**

**Que tem que ser livre para voar**

**Sora (murmurando):** - O seu Kaleido Star;

**Yuri (confuso):** - Como?

**Porque todos nós temos que esconder**

**O que nós pensamos?**

**Como nós nos sentimos?**

**Sora (o olhando tristemente):** - Sinto muito! Mas não é com esse Kaleido Star que eu sonho trab-...;

Ao ouvir isso ele afastou-se bruscamente, tomando uma postura impertinente e desdenhosa, e a cortou antes que ela pudesse completar a frase.

**Yuri**: - Não adianta tentar, o Carlos nunca ira conseguir o Kaleido Star de volta mesmo;

**Tem que estar lá um secreto "eu"**

**Que é forçado a se esconder**

**Sora (hesitante):** - Jovem Yuri! Tem certeza de que realmente deseja isso?

**Quando meu reflexo mostrará**

**Quem eu sou por dentro?**

**Yuri (pensando):** - Por que ela esta me fazendo essa pergunta. É claro que tenho... Mas, porque me sinto tentado a deixar tudo isso de lado. NÃO! **(balançando a cabeça para os lados)**... Já cheguei até aqui e não vou voltar atrás, nem que você me pedisse isso, Sora; ele concluiu o pensamento.

**Yuri (sério):** - Tenho!

**Sora (pensando):** - É não tem jeito e eu não posso nem pedir que ele pare com isso.

**Sora (suspiro frustrado):** - Então eu já vou; ela disse ignorando o olhar surpreso do jovem devido a sua reação, ele pensara que ela tentaria convencê-lo, mas em vez disso ela se resignara.

Seus olhos amendoados demonstravam apenas tristeza, por ela, por ele e por todos que estavam se ferindo.

Não havia como persuadi-lo a mudar de idéia e voltar as coisas ao normal. Enquanto uma parte sua queria acreditar que se tivesse passado pelo mesmo e acreditado a vida inteira que seu chefe fora o responsável por tudo, não agiria diferente. Mas, uma parte sua mais sensata gritava, lhe dizendo que aquilo não passava de egoísmo e que havia outras formas de se resolver às coisas sem ser daquele jeito, mas agora ele nunca a ouviria, estava cego de mais para entender no que aquilo iria repercutir.

**Sora (sua voz soou quase num sussurro, mas que foi ouvido por ele)**: - Sinto muito! – ela disse segurando a maçaneta da porta e já abrirá uma fresta quando sentiu uma mão pousar sob a sua.

Quando olhou para o lado que a mão vinha, deparou-se com um par de doces olhos violeta a fitando intensamente a ponto de fazê-la ruborizar, mas ainda sim, com um misto de curiosidade.

**Sora (corada e abaixando a cabeça):** - Jovem Yuri!

**Yuri (quase num sussurro):** - Você sabe que só precisa de uma palavra para se tornar à nova estrela do Kaleido Star **(com o olhar meio perdido, ele elevou a mão esquerda, até tocar-lhe o queixo erguendo-o, para que o ela voltasse a lhe encarar)** Só preciso que me diga um "**sim**".

Com a mão livre, ela tocou a dele que ainda estava apoiada em sua face. Ela sentiu-o abaixar a mão e fez o mesmo trajeto, quando por fim seus braços penderam para baixo e seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

**Sora (com o olhar calmo):** - Não era sobre isso que eu me referia; ela disse retribuindo-lhe o olhar.

Os brilhos dos olhos violeta se perderam. Vagos e confusos. Como ela conseguia confundi-lo dessa forma? Ao ponto dele perder o rumo, esquecendo-se quase por completo as idéias de vingança e a quem pretende atingir com isso.

**Yuri (sussurrando):** - Então, sobre o que era?

**Sora**: Eu sempre me perguntei como você conseguia atuar daquela forma. Espontâneo, seguro, livre... Até parecia feliz; ela falou fazendo uma pausa.

**Yuri (confuso):** - Até?

**Sora**: - Mas seus olhos sempre diziam o contrario, sempre expressavam confusão e angustia... Só que até agora eu não sabia o motivo;

**Yuri (pensando):** - Como ela pode perceber? – inconscientemente ele apertou mais os dedos entrelaçados, quando uma lembrança passou rapidamente por sua mente, a ultima conversa que tivera com Layla e o que ele mesmo lhe dissera, antes do teste para a peça Mil e Uma Noites.

**--flash de lembrança—**

**Yuri**: - Ela tem algo que você não tem; ele disse fazendo a acrobata olhá-lo assustada. – Na verdade, ela tem algo que nem eu, nem você, nem qualquer outro acrobata do Kaleido Star possui. Ela não mede conseqüências para realizar seus desejos e não desiste.

**--fim do flash de lembrança--**

As histórias eram parecidas, as pessoas que mais amavam lhes foram tiradas de suas vidas, mas o que os diferenciava?

A mão amiga que lhe fora estendida na hora certa; Sora respondeu em pensamento. Se não fossem seus pais, ela nunca teria resistido. Eles lhe apoiaram e lhe deram carinho para que crescesse feliz e determinada para se guiar em seus próprios caminhos.

Como fora tão egoísta, preocupara-se somente em conseguir firmar sua carreira no Kaleido Star que não notara que aquele que mais lhe dera a mão. Estava ali, apenas esperando por sua tão necessária retribuição. Você poderia ter evitado isso; ela se repetia mentalmente.

**Sora**: - Gostaria de ter estado presente pra você, do mesmo modo que você esteve presente pra mim; ela disse fazendo uma pausa. – Quem sabe assim muitas coisas seriam evitadas e outras seriam apenas diferentes.

**Yuri (surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir)**: - Como sabe que as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não houvesse começado com essa vingança?

**Sora (soltando-se das mãos dele)**: - Eu não sei e não há como saber isso; ela respondeu calma.

Ele permaneceu atônito, enquanto ela saia do apartamento, para parar de frente ao elevador e apertar o botão para chamá-lo até o andar em que estava.

Encostado no batente da porta, Yuri ainda não se dera conta de que a garota estava indo embora até que ela lhe chamou, cortando seu fio de pensamento.

Sora já abrira a porta do elevador para entrar quando se lembrara de algo e o chamou.

**Sora (sorrindo):** - Cuide bem do Kaleido Star por mim!

**Yuri (estranhando a atitude dela e não podendo evitar perguntar):** - Esta admitindo que não voltara mais a trabalhar lá?

**Sora**: - Não! Não estou desistindo.

**Yuri**: - Então?

**Sora (sorrindo ainda mais):** - Considere isso como uma saída estratégica. Porque eu ainda vou recuperar o Kaleido Star.

**Yuri (curioso)**: - Como pode saber isso?

**Sora (calma)**: - Não posso, mas quando isso acontecer espero que nos encontremos como amigos, pois creio que você também vai lutar por ele, não é?

**Yuri (confiante):** - Vou!

**Sora**: - Até algum dia Jovem Yuri; ela disse e sem esperar uma resposta entrou no elevador soltando a porta atrás de si.

**Yuri (sorrindo enigmaticamente):** - Realmente ela tem algo que nenhum de nós tem, então só posso dizer... "Que vença o melhor".

O elevador descia devagar, mas seus pensamentos corriam como águas velozes de encontro a um mar tempestuoso. Não adiantava se prender a culpas, sobre o que poderia ter feito e o que poderia ser diferente. A única coisa a se fazer agora era não desistir e fazer diferente numa próxima vez.

Não iria desistir do Kaleido Star, por mais que essa dura batalha estivesse apenas começando. A vida continua e nós vivemos graças a nossos sonhos; ela concluiu.

Saindo do prédio ela ainda olhou uma ultima vez para cima, ainda pode vislumbrar a leve silhueta de um jovem loiro sem camisa esconder-se atrás das cortinas.

Agora tinha que voltar ao Kaleido Star. Amanha seria a ultima apresentação da peça "Liberdade" e depois disso o fim... Não! Aquele era apenas o começo. Uma retirada estratégica pra voltar e reconquistar o palco de tantos sonhos. E nem que fosse uma ultima vezes, eles ainda se encontrariam naquele palco como amigos para começar uma nova fase.

**#Fim#**

* * *

Bem pessoal

Aqui termina mais uma fic minha, e espero sinceramente que tenham gostado.

Ah! caso alguém queria saber, essa é uma musica que eu adoro muito, é o My Reflaxion da Cristina Aguilera, mas infelizemente a tradução que eu encontrei tinha muitas falhas, então eu fiz algumas modificaçõesminimas, quase microscópicas para bater com a inteção da história.E acho que consegui.

Aproveitando que estou aqui, gostaria de agradescer ao comentario daDark Lady Kitana que passou na minha outra fic, o Nossa Promessa.

D. L. Kitana, realmente acho que fui um pouquinho má com aquela cena de despedida, mas quero saber sua opinião depois, sobre esse outra.

Bem, agora me despeço e só peço uma coisinha...

Comentem, Please!

kisus

ja ne...

* * *

Inicio da fic: 23/11/05 às 20:00 hs.

Término da fic: 23/11/05 às 23:15 hs.


End file.
